Deep Blue
Deep blue.png|In EBF5, with matching revolver Deep_Blue.png|In EBF3 and EBF4 The Deep Blue is a al gun available for Lance since . Description The Deep Blue is a large cannon made out of a blue metal alloy. It has a relatively short barrel starting at the trigger, and ending a little bit above the front grip. The gun's mechanism is located behind the grip, where the user will rest his shoulder at during firing. Dangerous bayonets protrude over the barrel and at the gun's butt, allowing the user to launch a melee attack on both sides but also posing the risk of hurting themselves. This never comes up in-game, but explains the lowering of Evade in EBF5. Like the Chainsaw Gun, it is designed for physical skills (giving a big boost, though not as high as the Chainsaw Gun's), albeit with an elemental touch; unlike the Chainsaw Gun, it has a meaningful boost, though still below average. Its stats remain unchanged between games, but elementally it does vary somewhat. It resists Water and , as well as and in EBF5, but gives a weakness in EBF3 and 4''. In ''EBF5, it also can inflict Wet with weapon-elemental attacks. It is capable of counterattacking and casting additional spells with single-target weapon-elemental attacks in all games it appears; depending on the game, these abilities are either available outright or have to be unlocked through forging. While counters are physical and weapon-elemental in all games, the bonus spell is magical in EBF3 and physical in other games. Found inside a chest in the Vegetable Forest after defeating Jack. Found in the Crystal Caverns, in the top-right chest of the boss screen, blocked by rocks that are to be smashed with The Hammer. (The Hammer is obtained much later — after defeating the next major boss, Praetorian, in Waste Disposal Plant.) |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |lvl1ATK = 15% |lvl2ATK = 25% |lvl3ATK = 35% |lvl4ATK = 50% |lvl5ATK = 70% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Thunder |res2num = -30% |lvl2MAG = 10% |lvl3MAG = 20% |lvl4MAG = 30% |lvl5MAG = 40% |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Water |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Water |BonusSkillPower = (50%) |item21 = Springy Spring |item21number = 2 |item31 = Steel Plate |item31number = 3 |item41 = Bubble Stone |item41number = 3 |item42 = Steel Plate |item42number = 3 |item51 = Mythril Shards |item51number = 1}} Found in a chest that drops after defeating CORALIA, in a secret room in The Great Sea. Prior to the v2 update, it was found in The Rapture, in the screen right below the Slime Cat. * * |lvl1ATK = 20% |lvl2ATK = 35% |lvl3ATK = 50% |lvl4ATK = 70% |lvl5ATK = 90% |lvl2MAG = 10% |lvl3MAG = 20% |lvl4MAG = 30% |lvl5MAG = 40% |lvl1EVA = -10% |lvl2EVA = -10% |lvl3EVA = -10% |lvl4EVA = -10% |lvl5EVA = -10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Water |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Wet+Dry |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Water |BonusSkillPower = 18065 |BonusSkillChance = (15%)(33%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 35% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 45% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 2x |item21 = Steel Plate |item21number = 1 |item31 = Liquid Ice |item31number = 2 |item32 = Steel Plate |item32number = 1 |item41 = Liquid Ice |item41number = 5 |item42 = Sapphire |item42number = 2 |item51 = Mythril Shards |item51number = 1 |item52 = Liquid Ice |item52number = 5 |note = Before the v2 update, unleashed Whirlpool (with 65 power and 33% modifier) instead of Typhoon. }} * * * |lvl1ATK = 20% |lvl2ATK = 30% |lvl3ATK = 45% |lvl4ATK = 60% |lvl5ATK = 75% |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 10% |lvl4MAG = 15% |lvl5MAG = 20% |lvl1DEF = -10% |lvl2DEF = -10% |lvl3DEF = -10% |lvl4DEF = -10% |lvl5DEF = -10% |lvl1MDF = -10% |lvl2MDF = -10% |lvl3MDF = -10% |lvl4MDF = -10% |lvl5MDF = -10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Water |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bomb |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Wet+Dry |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Water |AutoSkillChance = (20%) |BonusSkillChance = (20%) |BonusSkillPower = 180 |item21 = Steel Plate |item21number = 1 |item31 = Liquid Ice |item31number = 2 |item32 = Steel Plate |item32number = 1 |item41 = Liquid Ice |item41number = 5 |item42 = Sapphire |item42number = 2 |item51 = Mythril Shards |item51number = 1 |item52 = Liquid Ice |item52number = 5}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Guns Category:Lance